(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device outputting a partial 3D image.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Human beings can see objects three-dimensionally due to binocular disparity. Binocular disparity refers to the difference in image location of an object seen by the human beings' left and right eyes. When an image seen through the left eye and an image seen through the right eye are combined in a person's brain, the combined image is perceived as a three dimensional (3D) image. Three-dimensional (3D) video display devices that can apply such binocular disparity have been actively studied.
A 3D image display method based on binocular disparity may be classified as a stereoscopic image display scheme that requires a user to wear special glasses and an auto-stereoscopic image display scheme that does not requiring glasses. Stereoscopic image display schemes include using colored glasses having wavelength selectivity, polarizing glasses using a light blocking effect based on a polarization difference, a time division glass scheme of alternately presenting left and right images within a residual image time of the eyes, etc. In addition, according to another scheme, filters having different transmittances for the left and right eyes may be respectively placed in front of the left and right eyes. In this scheme, an object moving in a horizontal direction may be perceived in 3D due to time differences resulting from the transmittance differences.
In an auto-stereoscopic image display scheme, a 3D effect is generated on an image display plane side, rather than on a viewer side. Auto-stereoscopic image display schemes include a parallax barrier scheme, a lenticular scheme, a microlens array scheme, etc.
When an auto-stereoscopic 3D image display technique is applied to a transparent display device, a background image, rather than a 3D object, may become visible upon being distorted by the parallax barrier, lens array, etc., used to realize a 3D image.